Bad Blood
by yoongxi
Summary: Chase has always been the goody-two shoes at Mission Creek High. But what happens when a group of boys decide to change Chase for the worse? Maybe Chase turns the tables and changes them for the better. Or everybody will change themselves. Besides, everybody has a bit of bad blood in them. (three-shot) Rated T: just in case -I'm paranoid ? AU? -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know, I have a lot of stories to write- and** _ **Deja Vu**_ **is getting real intense! This idea was in mind though, and I had to get out before I could lose it. Don't worry about me posting some chapters late though! I'll try to update a chapter once a day!**

 **I am finally doing a Lab Rats three-shot. (AKA Not a multi-shot!) I have always felt like I am obligated to write multi-shots for the Lab Rats community. This time, only three.**

 **So I'll try not to have as many author's notes during this fiction. I will have this one at the very beginning and one at the** _ **very end**_ **of the last part. The whole thing will be in no particular point-of-view, so yeah. It's third person.**

 **Let me explain who the "bad boys" are in this, exactly.**

 **Sebastian is the so-called "leader of the pack." Owen is the co-leader. (Nobody knows why, Owen is a big softy in my opinion.) Jake Chambers, Marcus, and Ethan are just regular group members that just… commit, I guess. Spin is the runt of the group. Don't judge me, I** _ **had**_ **to add little termite here. Nothing between Marcus, Sebastian, Spin, and Chase have happened, so it is a little AU.**

 **Enjoy** _ **Bad Blood!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or anything you may recognize.**_

 **-Page Break-**

School was never hard for Chase Davenport. He got all A's in everything, including gym (which was his worst subject). Every school wallflower adored him. That must be saying a lot, since one of those school wallflowers just happened to be Caitlin -one of the smartest nerds in the school. That was until Chase came along.

Not everybody seemed to care about Chase, though. In fact, a certain group of boys just happened to be the exact opposite from him and the people he hang out with. Chase could only simply ignore them. Whether it was from the different desks in the classrooms or separate tables in the lunch room, they were always divergent to each other.

The group of boys had no interest in Chase at all, until the one day Ethan and Owen had _finally_ told the group about how he showed up Principal Perry. The one person who loved and adored Mr. Trent -whom everybody had absolutely hated. The whole table at lunch that day burst out into cheers of laughter, except for Ethan and Owen.

"Guys, we're not kidding!" Ethan exclaimed. "It may not seem like it happened, but it really did! I'm not lying and I mean it!"

"Yeah, it's true! It happened once during the Talent Show a few years ago! Almost everybody has video proof!" Owen added. "Oh come on, Jake, I know you were there."

"Didn't you play against the shrimp the first time it happened?" Ethan argued.

"Not that I remember." Jake replied with a burst of laughter. "He probably lost."

"He did, but him and his siblings did pretty good." Owen said. Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, I bet they did. Especially with Adam on their team." Marcus said. He patted Spin on the back. "But termite would do better than Leo or the girl ever would."

Spin just stared at Marcus in shock and anger, with a little bit of what seemed like disgust.

"Oh, give Bree a break man." Jake mumbled. He smirked. "She's pretty hot for being related to a nerd."

Sebastian and Owen nodded in agreement. Marcus laughed, and Ethan snorted.

"I went out with her once. Pretty sweet girl. But then she missed so many days and then poof! The Bree _plus_ Ethan turned into a _minus._ I just don't know why." Ethan sighed.

"She's a big wuss," was all Marcus had said.

"Look, whatever you wanna think Marc," Owen said, raising his hands in defeat. "I just think we should try to see if we can, you know, recruit Chase or whatever we do."

"Whatever, there's no problem with giving it a try." Sebastian said. Spin laughed, for the fifth time in a row.

"You're giving that dork a go?" Spin laughed again. "You must be stupid _and_ blind if you can't tell how wimpy he looks -with just one glance!"

"Spin," Sebastian rubbed his face with one of his palms. "We'll never know if we never try. Come on, let's just go sit over there and see if we can dig something up about chemistry or biology or something smart."

The group stood up, and with all the swagger they could muster, headed over to Chase's table. Bree, Adam, and Leo were sitting with him, but Leo and Adam scurried away like mice. Correction: Leo scurried away and Adam followed because he thought it was a game. Bree just sat and stared dreamily at the group of boys in front of her. Spin rolled his eyes, as he was the only one who noticed the attention from the older girl.

"Bree," Sebastian cleared his throat. "You're cool and all, but could you please go sit with one of your friends? Like maybe that perky one you always sit with?"

"Sure. You said that I was cool. I'll take that as a compliment and leave." Bree giggled and skipped over to her friend, Caitlin.

Sebastian, Owen, and Marcus all sat. The other three pulled up a chair and sat around Chase, completing the circle. Chase looked at all of the boys in front of him.

"Are you guys wanting to sit here? Because I can easily move, if you really want me to." Chase said reluctantly. He laughed nervously and began to leave the table.

Jake, who was sitting closest to Chase, pulled Chase down by his shirt sleeve. "Just… sit."

"What do you guys want?" Chase's eyes widened and he put his hands up. "I'm not going to buy any drugs."

"We're not selling drugs!" Sebastian shouted. He lowered his voice. Thank goodness for the loud conversations around him, or else somebody would've heard and that would make for some very awkward 'interviews' later on. "Just sit down and let us talk to you!"

Chase complied and sat down slowly. "Okay, this is weird. I thought we were avoiding each other, and-"

"We came to ask you a question." Marcus interrupted. Chase squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Did you _really_ show up Principal Perry one day?" Ethan asked. He added, "Or were Owen and I just hallucinating at different times?"

"I did, but it's not my fault! I have anger management issues, and it causes me to blank out and my- uh- my split personality kind of goes out of control."

The whole group began to whisper to each other, in a huddled group. It was what most football players and groups did.

"Okay, that seems believable enough." Sebastian said as the group separated. Chase sighed in relief -his back up plan had worked!

"You asked your question. May I leave and go sit with my siblings now?" Chase asked as he started to slowly gather his things, not breaking eye contact with Sebastian. The group leader laughed.

"That wasn't the real question, Chase. Ethan is just a -well, he's an idiot." Sebastian smirked. "How about you come hang out with us sometime?"

"What do you mean?" Chase asked. He raised an eyebrow. Nobody, except for the math and debate team, asked him to hang out. And Chase would've never expected it from this certain group of boys.

"I mean hang. Actually hang out, like cool people do." The group all began to nod their heads as Sebastian spoke.

" _Cool people_." Chase tried out the words, trying to see if he could fit into the category. "I don't see that happening. What exactly do you expect me to do with you when we hang out?"

"Join the football team. Skip school, skateboard, go to parties! You know, the cool stuff." Marcus explained. He shoved Chase's shoulder. "Don't be a buzzkill, Chase."

"I'm not a buzzkill!" Chase shouted. He took in a deep breath, and then continued. "Look, I'll give you a try. But _only_ if you guys don't force me to do anything really bad. As in, enough to be grounded bad. If I get grounded once, that's a warning. The second time, the deal's out."

 _-Page Break-_

"Okay, this is how a skateboard works." Spin explained. He put one foot on the skateboard and pushed off with the other. He got the skateboard going and soon enough he was riding it like Chase had seen people do in movies.

Spin turned back around and skated back to Chase. He placed his foot on the ground and skidded to a stop. He slammed one foot down on the end of the board and it popped up and into the Spin's grasp.

"So now that I know how that works, can I leave now?" Chase asked. Spin shook his head.

"You need to try." Spin said. He handed the skateboard to Chase.

"Do you always talk so loud?" Chase asked. He placed the board on the ground and placed his foot on it. He sighed. _Here goes nothing._

Chase fell off almost immediately. He shook it off and tried again. Spin's shouts of encouragement didn't help one bit. They only distracted him and he fell off again. _One more time and you'll get it,_ Chase thought. _Maybe you can use your bionics._

No, he didn't need his bionics. It was only a skateboard. Chase looked straight ahead and took in a deep breath. He watched the skateboard for a few seconds, then back at the sidewalk ahead. He needed to see what was in front of him more than he needed to see the skateboard.

He pushed off and soon enough, he was riding it just like Spin. Spin was still cheering Chase on in encouragement, but Chase ignored him. He didn't need a distraction like that right now. He slammed his foot on the ground and halted to a stop. The bell for free period rang, and now he only needed to go to history. Then he'd be done with all of this. He hoped.

As soon as he was in history, he took his seat and took out his books for that class. Somebody interrupted him by tapping him on the shoulder and coughing. Chase turned around reluctantly and jumped a little when he saw Jake Chambers' face right in front of his. Jake made a motion with his head to a few desks on the opposite side of the room.

Chase understood and nodded, grabbing his things before moving to the group of bulky boys with Jake on his heels. Everybody stared at him as he took a seat right behind Owen. Jake sat next to Marcus and didn't do anything to acknowledge that this was classroom he needed to learn in.

"Hey," Chase whispered to Owen. People were still staring. "Aren't you going to take out your stuff?"

Owen turned around and glared at Chase. "What _stuff_?"

"Textbooks, pencil, paper. The necessities of history class."

Owen shrugged. "What's the point? Put your stuff up, Chase. You're one of us -for now at least."

Chase sighed and tapped on the desk nervously. He looked around and everybody blinked, as if they were contemplating what he would do next. He saw Leo from just across the room, and he was staring wide-eyed at his bionic brother.

"Don't worry. This won't get you grounded!" Owen said, smiling and laughing a little. "It won't get you in any trouble at all. Besides, Mr. Stanley doesn't even care. Not even a _tiny bit._ "

Chase put his books back into his backpack, slowly. Almost as if he were a sloth. The whole classroom burst into shocked gasps and "I can't believe it!".

Mr. Stanley, the ancient history teacher, rapped on his desk with a yardstick. "Settle down students!"

 _-Page Break-_

Chase rushed outside, looking everywhere for his siblings. His siblings who cared enough about him to make sure that nobody would hurt him. Right?

Something slammed into his shoulder and he stumbled forward. He held in a scream as he turned around and came face-to-face with Sebastian. He was smiling, so Chase forced a smile before turning around and continuing to walk. The 'jock' just grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"There's a party Friday night." Sebastian put one hand in his pocket. "You should come -it's at Owen's place."

"I -um- I'm not so sure about that." Chase replied as he tugged on the straps to his backpack.

"Oh come on," Sebastian groaned. He tossed his head back for a dramatic effect. "Marcus said 'don't be a buzzkill, Chase.'"

"I'm not a buzzkill if I took the chance to hang out with you!" Chase shouted at Sebastian.

Sebastian put his hands up and took a step back. "Cool it, Benito."

Chase rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not going to that party." He turned around and began to walk off.

"Are you sure? Because I heard that your siblings were going." Sebastian smirked. Chase turned around and walked back to the so-called badass of the group.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Adam and Bree are going to the party." Sebastian chuckled. "It's quite obvious that Leo's not going."

Chase looked around the crowd surrounding him and Sebastian. When he spotted his two older siblings, he glared. "They never told me about this party."

"That's because they think you're a goody-two shoes. They think you're going to ruin the fun." It didn't seem possible, but Sebastian's smirk seemed to enlarge. "Now are you coming or what?" He held out his hand for Chase to shake it.

Chase looked Sebastian right in his brown eyes. He gripped Sebastian's hand firmly and shook.

"I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

The house that the party was being held at seemed very small on the outside, with a large yard, but the inside was humongous. There seemed to be at least seventy people in only the _living room_ , and they were even crowded together. They were all spread out. Either they were in large groups in different areas of the living room, dancing in pairs, or just being shy. Jumping quite awkwardly seemed to be the only dance move they knew. Except for a few foot taps and head bobs. Everybody else was dancing like it was Taco Tuesday at Janelle's house. (She makes good tacos, same with her mom, but when you put them together you'll gain ten pounds just looking at the food.)

Bree wore a simple red dress under a black sweater cardigan with her dark hair curled, her outfit complemented by a pair of black Vans. Adam just wore a green t-shirt with dark jeans and green Converse to match his shirt. Chase wore a black shirt - which he didn't wear those very often - with a gray jacket and black jeans. He wore gray and blue high tops. Those were the only things that he actually enjoyed wearing, out of this _whole_ outfit.

Chase sighed, "Come on, let's just go talk to people."

"Yeah," Adam answered as he began to walk off. He laughed. "I'm surprised _Sebastian_ invited you. Heck, I'm surprised you even got invited!"

"Adam, leave Chase alone for just this one night so we can all have some fun." Bree glared at her brothers. "I'm not hanging around you two all night. I'm going to hang out with my girls, and maybe talk to some cute boys. Got it?"

The two bionic brothers shared a look of confusion before they nodded in agreement. Bree rushed off. She didn't want anybody to think they were related to her. (Many already knew this, she just didn't want _everybody_ to know.)

"Just like Bree, I don't want you hanging around me all night either." Adam said, pointing at Chase. "I know exactly what you're up to, and I'm not getting into it." He took a step back and scowled. "I'm not the smartest person ever, but I know when my baby brother's about to get in trouble. And I don't like it."

When Adam left, Chase grimaced at the sound of 'baby brother'. He knew he was younger, but he wasn't that young. He was only two years younger than Adam. He sighed. _Whatever,_ Chase thought. _I didn't want to hang around either them - not at my first party. Maybe I can find Sebastian and the others, and then the rest of the night will go from there._

For being the smartest man on earth, how could Chase be so wrong?

[*]

"Chase, there's my man!" Ethan shouted from somewhere in the kitchen. The jock shoved through a small group of slutty girls, not acknowledging them at all. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?" Chase asked, snarling as the sluts began to slurp some sort of alcoholic drink through their big, pink, fake lips. They were all only one more surgery away from being a recyclable item.

"No need to be so formal, bud!" Ethan shouted in Chase's face, adding a loud laugh at the end. Chase tugged his head away and hacked. Ethan's breath was laced with the smell of beer. "Come on, the rest of us are out here!"

Before Chase could argue, he was being tugged to the patio at the back of the house. The rest of the boys were out on the patio, all except Spin. Chase sighed in relief. At least they didn't give the kid an alcoholic beverage. But he felt the need to ask about Spin anyways.

"Where's Spin?" Chase asked.

"He's at home with a headache." Owen laughed. "You expect that just because we're detrimental means that we give a kid alcohol? He's too young."

Caitlin poked her head out the door and snarled at the group of boys. She stepped out of the door and in a malign way she stalked up to Owen. "Aren't _you_ a little _young_ to be drinking alcohol?"

"Aren't you a little fat to be fat?" Somebody piped up from the lawn. "Knock, knock -who's there? You love food!"

Everybody on the patio just stared out into the lawn. Caitlin looked disgusted and hurt. Chase thought it was because of that horrible person's comment. Instead she shouted to the person, "I didn't get that horrible joke! I don't think anybody understood it!"

She stormed inside and Sebastian, the only one who didn't seem to be drunk, squinted at the person who was just laying in the middle of lawn.

"Yup, they're intoxicated." Sebastian said. He grabbed his cup of Coca-Cola and took a sip. "So, you wanna go get something to drink real quick, Chase? If you're not into getting drunk, like me, go ahead and get a soda. Fruit punch, orange juice, milk - whatever is in Owen's fridge. If you're okay with beer, take a solo cup and drink away."

"I'm not okay with any of it! None of those things are-" Chase started, but the group of boys just stared at him in confusion. "You know what, I'm just going to get a water."

Chase stood and headed into the kitchen. Somebody grabbed onto Chase's bicep and tugged him around the corner. He expected to see a girl, which is why he began to tug his arm away immediately, but it was only Adam. He still attempted to tug his arm away, but to no avail.

"Adam, let go of me!" Chase shouted. "You big imbecil!"

"I heard the conversation you were having out there." Adam patted Chase's back. "Good choice, little bro."

Chase groaned. "Will you leave me alone about this, Adam? So what if I got a beer? This is my body, not yours! I can do whatever I want with it."

"Chase-" Adam started.

"No, Adam! I don't want to hear it!" Chase interrupted. "I'm going to go get my water, and it's going to be an okay night, and I'm not going to hear _anymore_ from you! Can you get that through your thick skull?"

Adam looked hurt, and this made Chase feel guilty. Still, he wasn't going to let his idiot of a brother take control of his body. In fact, he was going to prove Adam wrong.

[*]

"I don't know what came over me, okay Bree?" Chase shouted as Bree pulled him out to Adam's car.

"Why did I see you drinking _beer_ instead of _water_ then? Adam told me you were going to get water, and I believed him. But I didn't think you would lie to him!" Bree shoved Chase into the backseat and was about to slam the door shut. "I'm not going to lock you in the car the rest of the night, you know? In fact, I'm going to get Adam, and he's going to take his home - which is where you'll tell Mr. Davenport exactly what happened!"

With that ending their conversation, she strutted back to the party with her head held high. Chase sighed. He just completely ruined his siblings chance, and his own, at having a fun night tonight. He didn't know why those guys made him feel like something should've been different, but he just didn't know what needed to change. Was it him? Or was it the people he was starting to hang out with?

When Bree was out of sight, Chase unlocked the door and walked out of the car. His siblings needed to think things through better, because the lock is on the _inside_ of the car. He stood up and began to walk home instead. The GPS system in his chip did come in handy, it was there for a reason.

 _Sebastian was right. I did ruin the fun,_ Chase thought. _But I guess I'm not a goody-twoshoes anymore. Not after what happened tonight._

The streets were dark, with the light of the streetlamps to guide him. He walked as fast as he could. It wouldn't be hard for Bree to find Adam. He had turned the first corner when he heard his siblings start to call his name. Chase panicked and ran straight for an alley. He slid under a dumpster, and held his breath in hopes that they wouldn't find him.

Five minutes later, the shouts had turned into Bree's loud wails of anguish. The wails faded and turned into the sound of a starting car. Headlights shone on the road in front of him, and tiny ray of light slid under the pitch black of the dumpster. Then all lights disappeared, and there was only the faint glow of the streetlamps up ahead. Chase's heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the damp air.

When Chase was certain that his siblings had long since driven by, he slid out from under the dumpster.

He was on his way back to the party already.

[*]

"The deal is over with, guys." Chase said. He had just slammed open the door to the patio and made all of the boys jump. Even the random intoxicated person just laying in the yard jumped to their feet.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, adding a slight laugh to the end of his question.

"I'm saying that I quit, basically." Chase snarled. "I just got caught by my sister, and once she tells - um, my dad- and Tasha, I'll be grounded for a _month_."

Sebastian waved his finger, and made an 'ah, ah, ah' noise. "Not so fast, benito." Sebastian smirked and took a step closer to Chase. "You said if you got grounded twice, not once. _Aaaannnd_ ," Sebastian dragged the word out for emphasis. "You said if _we_ got you in trouble." Sebastian swept his finger in a small circle, indicating the group of boys behind him. "We did not get you in trouble. In fact, you made that decision yourself. So if you get grounded this time, it's not on us, so it won't count."

"Ok, fine!" Chase retorted. "But if you want the deal to last, you might as well let me add my own half to the deal."

The group of boys all shared nervous glances with each other. Sebastian nodded and scratched his neck.

"Okay, umm- cool. What is it you would like to add, Benito?" Sebastian asked. He smiled a nervous smile. Chase finally got his chance to smirk.

"I have to be like you guys, right?" The group of boys all nodded. "That means, you guys have to be like me."

Sebastian gasped, Marcus' eyes rolled into the back of his head, Jake's mouth gaped open, and Owen slumped in his chair. Ethan began to fan Owen off. Sebastian had a hand placed on his chest in offense.

"What?"

Chase nodded. "Yup. You got that, Benito."

Sebastian chuckled nervously. "It shouldn't be that hard, right guys?" The other guys gathered their composure before agreeing. Sebastian turned to Chase with a look of horror on his face.

"We're _so_ doomed."

"Well, guess what?" Chase smiled. "You're not the only ones who are doomed! _I'm_ going to be dead by tomorrow!"

Jake straightened up. "You can predict the future? Tell me, who will be my next girlfriend!" At this he earned a smack on the back of his head from Marcus.

"He's being sarcastic, dumbass!" Marcus shouted.

"Oh."

"Yeah!" Chase shouted. "And I better get going, or the punishment will be two times _worse_."

"Then get out of here," Sebastian said, an edge to his voice. "I need to think about how I'm supposed to like goody-goody Chase."

[*]

There wasn't a very bad punishment for Chase, at least. He explained to Mr. Davenport exactly what had happened and why it had happened, he apologized to everybody (with the exception of Eddy), and even accepted the punishment of a week's worth of grounding.

The punishment for the other boys, however, didn't work out so well. They had no idea how to dress, how to talk to each other, how to pay attention in class, or how to walk like Chase.

Spin groaned. "Why do I have to be a part of _this_? I wasn't there, it's not my fault there were alcoholic beverages!"

"Whatever, termite. A deal's a deal, and you're a part of this deal." Marcus snapped.

"Hey," Sebastian said with a fake lisp. "Don't call him termite, we're supposed to be acting like Chase!" He pulled up his pants dramatically, and tugged on his backpack straps.

"You look _ridiculous_." Ethan commented. "You know, Chase doesn't dress with his shirt tucked in. You got the polo thing right, but the glasses?"

Owen snorted. "The socks are _way_ too far."

"Whatever, I'm doing better than you guys." Sebastian replied, not breaking character once. He laughed a short, but strained, 'ha!'

[*]

The day didn't go by so fast for any of the boys, not even Chase. It's hard, and boring, acting like something you're not. Everybody else in the school seemed to think the swap was amusing.

It really wasn't.

"How much longer is today going to last?" Chase asked, plopping his lunch tray down next to Spin. He slumped down in his chair and began to eat his mashed potatoes.

"You think it's fun for us?" Jake exclaimed. "You try being a nerd for a day."

Chase gave Jake a look of vexation. "What do you think I… was?"

"Right," Jake said with a nod. "But you weren't on the football team when you were a nerd - were you?"

"No!" Chase shouted.

"Let's just come to terms and quit the deal!" Spin exclaimed. Everybody gave him a weird look, and he slammed his head on the table.

"No, we've come this far," Sebastian stated. "I'm not giving up now, and neither are you guys."

Spin groaned. This was going to be a _long_ school year.

 **A/N: I know that I said no more author's notes until the very end of this three-shot, but I can't resist. I don't know how authors do it - but they do.**

 **Am I the only one who thinks Spin is** _ **super**_ **adorable? I don't know why, I just love his character and he just seems to be really adorable to me. I love Spin like he's the little brother I don't have. That's probably why I added him in the fiction.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying so far, and yes - next chapter will be the last chapter. Like I said, it's a three-shot and this is the second chapter so, yes.**

 **You got lucky, because I updated twice today. And this was a fairly long chapter, right? And Asha Davis, I won't be able to fit any Sebree into this three-shot, but I will in later stories. ;)**

 **Okay, love you. Byeeeee….**


	3. Chapter 3

"Look here, Chase." Spin said to the bionic the next day. "I can't take this anymore! I don't like wearing polos, or these stupid jeans! The high tops are perfectly fine, just not everything else."

Chase groaned. "You think I like wearing _these_ clothes?"

"Hey, we both don't like this - how about we just call it quits and go back to ignoring each other?" Spin said, trying to smile as sweetly as possible. He gave Chase his best puppy dog eyes.

Chase looked away. "No. As tempting as that sounds, I'm not a quitter. I'm going to go through with it."

Spin sighed. "I was beginning to think you were ok until you did that."

Chase bent down to Spin's height. How had Spin gotten into Mission Creek High? He didn't seem to look like he belonged to a high school. He was barely even in middle school. Chase placed a hand on the shoulder of 'termite.'

"I was being to like all of you. But when I got in trouble, things changed." Spin opened his mouth to interrupt Chase, but Chase stopped him. "I know, all of this wasn't your fault. It wasn't even the other guy's faults. I guess I just got a little influenced by you guys and felt a little rebellious towards my brother. This may suck for you, but it sucks for me too. I don't like acting like something I'm not, but it might turn out good for both of us in the end."

Spin smiled, and his eyes lit up. "Heck, yeah! You'll stop being a goody-goody teacher's pet, and I'll make my parents happier - but still get to do some of the things I do now!"

Chase pretended to be deeply hurt by the younger one's joke. "Hey, I'm not a teacher's pet anymore!" Chase smiled and patted Spin's back. "Go have fun in gym, termite."

"On it!" Spin shouted. He ran off to gym class. Honestly, Spin couldn't have felt any better in his whole life.

[*]

"Chase, you won't _believe_ what just happened." Owen said as he walked up to the young bionic. He closed his locker, leaned against it, and raised his eyebrows at Owen.

"I just got an a-plus on my history exam! A one-hundred!" Owen shouted to the skies.

"Good," Chase said as he slid his backpack onto his back. "Now you need to get an a-plus on the _rest_ of your exams. Good luck in biology, buddy."

[*]

"Hey," Sebastian said to Chase, who was stepping out of the boys washroom*. "I think this has gone a bit too far. I'm starting to act way too much like you, and I could say the same for you."

Chase closed his eyes and sighed. _These guys are_ everywhere _today, aren't they?_ He opened his eyes and tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?" _I've been asking that a lot lately - these guys are confusing!_

"I mean, I think we should finally call it quits." Sebastian smiled nervously. "I miss being who I used to be, but I actually kind of like 'walking in your shoes'."

"Same here," Chase half-smiled in return.

"Maybe we should stick in the middle, Benito." Sebastian finally cracked a real smile, and so did Chase.

Sebastian stuck out his hand for Chase to shake it, and this time Chase was happy to say the words that came out of his mouth.

"Let's do it."

 **Awwwww, it's over!**

 **The last part of** _ **Bad Blood!**_ **One of my favorite, and only, three-shots! What a sucky ending I created.**

 **Oh well, I was starting to get a little bored at the end, but I really enjoyed writing this. Sorry if it was two days late, I was busy hanging out with one of my friends and my step-sister.**

 **We were looking for our cat. :P**

 **Maybe I'll write another something like this, maybe a one-shot.**

 **WHO THE HECK KNOWS/CARES ANYWAYS! :D**

 **FRIED CHICKEN FOR ALL OF YOU COMPUTER LOVERS!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW MY BENITOS! (I am not Hispanic, just Canadian.)**

 _ **boy's washroom**_ ***- I'm Canadian. I try hard not to show it in my writing, but I just couldn't resist. It's a real struggle not to act like the country you're from, eh? (Who else knows about the milk bags?**


End file.
